


My Little Sister Scares Me

by PastaBucket



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, POV First Person, Pregnancy Scares, Shame, Shameless, Sibling Incest, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Selphie is a sex fiend with her brother.





	My Little Sister Scares Me

**Author's Note:**

> Selphie is technically 17, which may be underage in some backwater countries.

Climbing the stairs, I finally arrive at the door to her room. I can hear Enya playing on the other side of it.

She looks up as I open it and cracks a smile, happy to see me. Without a word she scrambles to her back and holds her legs up, assuming the missionary position, her pussy slowly blossoming open between her legs. "Want some pussy?", she smiles.

I want to turn her down, but I can feel my dick getting hard in response, and as she notices, her smile widens with confidence. "Come here.", she beckons. "We can talk once you're inside me."

Surrendering, I place myself on top of her and sink into her warm insides.

"Scary, huh?", she teases.

I can feel all my words melting away already. "We gotta stop doing this, sis...", I bring myself to say before she wraps her legs around me and firmly draws me in closer and deeper inside her, cutting my speech off with an exhaled groan.

"I don't care. You're my little sex toy.", she smiles.

"Sis, ...", I moan a final protest, before the feeling of her cervix rubbing against my tip just makes all the words scatter. She's so warm and soft, and as I hug her close and thrust inside her, she embraces me with a gleeful giggle. She knows the power she possesses.

As we move together, as brother and sister, I feel how wrong it is - how what we have can result in unsuitable offspring. In a way it feels like we're both masturbating with eachother. She doesn't moan herself. The pleasure she takes, she gets out of my submission to her - to make me go limp from exhaustion after I've cum, and make me curl up in shame.

"You're close now.", she smiles as she places a kiss on my neck. "I can tell from how hard you're getting."

I don't answer. I just let it happen. As I push up, I feel myself begin to shoot my semen into her, and she responds by clamping down harder, locking me in place, until it's all inside the most wrong place I could possibly imagine. Only then does she let me go.

"That was a lot.", she smiles as I roll off her.

I lie there, curled up, catching my breath, as she crawls up from behind, hugging me.

"You're going to get pregnant sooner or later.", I warn her. "Then what?"

"Then we'll have a baby.", she smiles.

"You're not even 18 yet.", I avoid the obvious subject.

"You're cute when you're scared - you know that?", she giggles. "You act so tough around everyone else, but around me you're as tame as a kitten."

I turn to her. "Seriously, though: We can't keep doing this."

"You sure came a lot today. I bet I'm getting pregnant right now.", she ignores me. "You wouldn't leave me if we had a baby, would you?" She playfully rests her head on my beating chest.

"You're sounding as if you're trying for one."

Her smile widens. "There's that cute face that I love. Does it scare you? ...knowing that my eggs could be swimming around in a sea of eager little tadpoles right now?" I feel her little fingers begin to tickle my sides.

"Please, just stop it!", I complain as I wrestle away her hands.

As I finally lock her wrists in my hands, I find myself with her face above mine, and suddenly all that playfulness just melt from her face, and I feel myself losing myself into her eyes. When she leans in to kiss me I don't resist, and as the tingling sensation spreads through my body my hands begin to wander across her back. As she positions herself on top of me, I feel my erection enter her again, our sibling excretions merging into one again. This time the wrong has already been done, and as she begins to ride me I've ceased to care, because it can't get any worse. I watch her enjoy herself as she works her hips - enjoying how she knows my weakness, and how she can torment me as much as she'd like.

"Cum again!", she moans to tease me and she buries me up to the hilt. "Feed my eggs!"

I don't bother complaining anymore, as it just spurs her on. I should start keeping track of her periods, and just avoid her during unsafe days. That way these things we're doing, would scare me a bit less.


End file.
